


sweet surprise

by ommie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kaguya is always curious, Marriage Proposal, My First Fanfic, On This Site At Least, Sakumo adores Kaguya, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ommie/pseuds/ommie
Summary: Sakumo thinks about his relationship with Kaguya.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Ootsutsuki Kaguya
Kudos: 8





	sweet surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetlebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebee/gifts).



> after multiple rewrites of my other Kagumo wip, this short idea came to mind so i posted it.

Sakumo thinks that this moment is something that could never be bought.

As he gently caresses Kaguya’s face as she dozes off, unaware to the utter besotted look in Sakumo’s eyes; adoration and love in equal parts.

Tracing the contours of his lover’s face, Sakumo marvels at the unnatural smoothness and the odd two dot-like she has for her eyebrows -which is pretty he ain’t gonna lie- adorning her face. Pale hair whose length Sakumo swears could reach the floor, frames all around her form. Amplifying her inhumane sort of beauty she brings with her.

He wishes that he could keep looking at her like this, undisturbed and surrounded by the blissful silence on a warm summer day.

”Is something bothering you?” A sleepy voice cuts in, the owner opening her eyes as she looks up to him. Curious and assessing.

Sakumo shakes his head, fingers tugging on silver threads as Kaguya lets out an appreciative noise, inching closer. Eyes almost closing as the satisfaction echoes down to her feet, but she waits for his answer.

A moment, then he murmurs, “Nah, just admiring my lovely girlfriend.” the words made Kaguya blush; a pretty red spreading from her cheeks and a bit on her ears. Mumbling something he couldn’t quite catch, Kaguya rises up, resettles herself on his left shoulder and staying there.

“You and your compliments,” she finally says, although Sakumo knows that she doesn’t mind at all but he grins either way. Teeth showing as he nuzzles closer to her, their noses almost touching. “can’t you take a break once in a while? No one praises their spouse like this often.”

Sakumo freezes, smile dropping as he looks at her.

“Is this your way of proposing?” he manages, heart beating a mantra in his chest as Kaguya only tilts her head in confusion. “Not that I’m complaining or anything, it’s just, sudden.” he clarifies, a nervous slant on his lips as Kaguya’s mouth forms an ‘o’ shape in realization. 

Then she laughs, low and rich as she plants a kiss on his cheek. While he likes this, Sakumo would not mind a more throughout explaination.

“I thought this what humans do, so I decided to try this out.” Kaguya says, a hand outstretching to cup Sakumo’s face as his confusion leaks in. “Do your kind not do this?”

“Well, they do, but not like this,” Sakumo chuckles, a light feeling overtaking his nervousness, “we have specific rituals for this kind of thing.”

“Is that so?” Brushing off a few strands of hair, Kaguya stares at him with the intensity whenever she was curious. 

”But I don’t mind being married to you, you just startled me.” Sakumo says, leans into her touch, rubbing his cheek on Kaguya’s palm. Calloused with all of the books she read since her arrival here on Earth. Kaguya had been non-stop with her deep research 

“What is marriage if I may ask?”

Kami, Sakumo loves this woman.


End file.
